Special
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Zetsu one shot, a bottonist finds her self an amazing discovery when she stumbles upon a large and unknown Flytrap.


Leaves flourish and the sun beats down on a woman taking photo's of plants while stepping through a rather dense forest, a small pond close by lures frogs and insects to dine on the fresh and green growth. With a grin on her face she hums to her self while listening to her songs, gently touching the environment and taking jotted notes about it. She stops almost instantly and stares right at a large green plant growing at the roots of a tree, vines swarm and suck at the light that shines in a dazzling way onto it.

"wow" she murmurs stepping closer and kneeling closely to it's open state, a hand inch's closer unsure of touching it until its cooling mouth tingles her finger tips. Taking out her camera she looks at it then takes a quick snap shot before sitting down and scribbling notes, her hands trail up and down it getting closer to the teeth like rim. With a soft whimper she retracts her hand from the razor sharp edges and looks at the fine cut left behind but it only makes her even more amazed by this strange plant, the dripping blood disappears into the mysterious plants coursing veins. Pulling out a rather large book she flick through it rather curiously then shuts the book after finding no reference.

"what are you…some sort of fly trap?" she asks as if the plant would reply while running her unharmed hand down the inside unafraid of the possible consequences.

"wish you had some plantlets then I could take you home and study you…" she smiles and starts to sketch the plant carefully, looking up she could of sworn she saw it move.

"hmm…" she wonders rustling into her backpack and pulling out a strange item, hiding it from the plant she inch's closer and slides into it's mouth a hand on the bark to keep her balance, still kneeling she fiddles then runs a cotton-bud down the inside and bottles it.

"this wont hurt a bit" she whispers gently rubbing gently at the mouth and then doing something behind a cupped hand, she stops when the mouth twitches around her.

"sorry, here this will help" she mutters rubbing a balm into the now visible cut with her index finger, the fluid from the cut is kept in a vile and put in her bag again. After some time she looks up at the rain droplets that hit her cheek and run down her face, the taste was something normal for her as she smiles then stands up.

"well I'd better make my way home, bye" she runs a hand down the plant once more before looking at the weather getting worse, the wind picking up and roaring. She looks at the plant then at her umbrella before shooting it up over her shoulder, leaning into the bark of the tree in-between the mouth she lies quietly humming. Leave's fall down onto the top of the umbrella and slide down with the water.

"spring drops and dew, refreshing don't you think?" she mumbles with a smile.

"I hope the weather calms down soon" she murmurs looking out into the bleak damp of the lashing rain blurring everything around her.

"hm…here you can have my umbrella. I'm really worried about my babies, I little rain won't get me" she giggles and sighs squirming from her resting position and running through the rain away from the plant, mud splashing as she trots swiftly homeward bond. It had been a few days later that the woman stretched and yawned in her bed before looking calmly out her own window to the grey skies outside, grabbing a coffee she walks out into her house then down to the garden where a large garden blooms in many colours. Hidden in thick vines, flowers and a miniature bamboo forest stands a green house; in all its glory plants escape out windows and cracks while vines inch their way from under the open door. Brushing away the vines she steps into the greenhouse with a smile with every careful step plants open wide to greet her in glee of her presence, she smiles placing the coffee down on her wooden desk encased in plants and a computer that has almost completely been eaten by the plants swarming it yet the green environment dare not grow where she moved commonly around to water them and give them friendly strokes while passing by.

"good morning to you too" she giggles as a vine seems to wriggle around her fingers, sitting down a small watering can is produced and she sprinkles its fine mixture into the plant pot's around her that almost instantly starts an uproar in plants begging to be fed.

"calm down, calm down!" she laughs loudly skimming past the open canvas's and sprinkling feed around her to the plants satisfaction, after pleasing their desires the Gardener makes her way to the desk and starts to put out experiments and studies to look into, she had been studying the cuttings and cells of the plant she had met a few days ago with cautious awe; she had been working hard to try figure out its complex structure to no success. She looks to a pot where a small cutting from the plant had been put but nothing grew to anything she tried, what made her even more confused about its complexity was that the DNA and cells where nothing like she had seen before.

"it just doesn't add up" she murmurs rubbing her eyes from behind the small framed glasses before typing and drawing into her note books then sliding her swivel chair to another desk where baby Venus flytrap's grew eagerly.

"you're the closest thing to the DNA I have but this DNA almost seems, human?…. but thats just silly...a mutation perhaps?" fiddling around she strokes them softly at the stem before feeding them small insects, staring as they close ever so slowly on their prey. After hours of studying she leans back and groans into her cupped hand then looks to the small vines making there way up her legs as a small form of comfort, stepping up they retreat back under the planted boxes to hide from her feet. The moment they realised she was leaving vines burst from every direction and entwine around her body.

"aww guys you know I need to go get something to eat.." she mumbles lazily as they drag her down onto the ground and slide her around, the grip only tightens when they have her firmly far enough from the door and closer to them.

"please? I'll be coming back in anyway?" she reasons softly while lying her cheek upon the roots that slide about tickling her all over, the restrictions stay tight but never enough to truly hurt their 'mother'. Instead they slide around and pull plant foods to her in the hopes of keeping her close by, she only smiles and manages to sit up to look about.

"you know I don't eat plant food" the roots slack only slightly but never give up.

"how about you let me go and I'll put on some music for you to listen to until I get back?" she negotiates once more this time she wins and they let go but never leave her form, instead they trail along and snake around while watching her put on her music.

"I wont be long" she smiles jogging and jumping over roots to get through the doors, when she came back the light she swore was once on is now off. Something shifts around in the darkness but she ignores it and concludes it to be her plants moving about.

"I'm back" she lightly calls opening the now shut door that she swore was once open and flicking on the light sharply, her plants seem as relaxed as usual while she sits down at her desk with everything from the house she wanted. Turning off the music she looks back into her microscope and mumbles softly before looking up to the strange feeling someone else was in the room with her but no one lurked about. What took her eye next was the strangest; her umbrella was now propped up again the table across the greenhouse while plants stir about more than happy to open vividly at her approach. Giving them a smile and a small nuzzle with the tip of her nose she goes back to her desk to carry on working, trying to reason that the plants had brought it to her; it wasn't the first time they had done this for her either, anything she lost they would find. Tapping light fingers on her desk she reach's about for her pen which she couldn't find until someone, or rather something, handed it to her but without little thought she smiles.

"thank you" she slowly ponders looking into the microscope contently until her head sits back up and she blinks momentarily, turning her head she see's the large plant from before now closed and perched on the small empty grass hill on one of her open flower beds. Turning away she mumbles then spins back almost falling right off her chair in shock, eyes wide she jumps up and skids to a halt half way towards it; followed by curiousity as she begins creeping inching her way closer to the strange plant.

"how…did" she half blinks half gasps stopping right at the plant pot and placing a gentle hand onto its cool form, she was sure she was dreaming.

"someone…pinch me…OW!" she yelps grabbing her arm and rubbing it before looking at the cheeky roots snaking away quickly before they got hit by her. Grumbling with gritted teeth she begins staring at the now reddened mark on her light skin.

"thanks…" she sarcastically murmurs looking to the plant again and stroking it some more, had it followed her back to the green house? What a strange wild plant but she didn't question its actions any further because this was the perfect opportunity to study everything about it fully.

"thanks….for bringing back my umbrella.." she smiles softly pointing to it them looking carefully at the plant again, blinking her forehead presses against it and her eyes close momentarily. Taking a step back she giggles softly with a large grin.

"it's nice to meet you Zetsu-san" watching it she could of sworn it moved uneasily for a second but with a reassured hand she strokes it again with time along the toothed mouth.

"sorry, I'm good at figuring out names. Everyone here has a name so I'm sure you'll get along well with them while you stay here" she smiles going back to her desk and scribbling on the paper and murmuring, something crosses her mind again.

"ah how rude, my names Xeni Fuchsia; funny huh? Xeni means 'protector of plants'" Xeni chuckles gingerly before gliding back over with her chair and running a few more finger tips down 'Zestu' she seems to become more intrigued the more she touches it.

"so you're a kind of Venus flytrap? I though as much but you're so much…more I guess is a way of describing it…you're…" she runs her finger down the ridges seeming to doze off into a world of her own and blanking out from what she was saying.

"special…" she murmurs lackadaisically then snaps out of it when a vine hits her on the head, she jumps almost right off her chair and looks at the vine rather alarmed.

"ow…what was that for…" Xeni pouts softly then grins at the plants around her, silence takes over for a moment until she sniggers.

"you're not…jealous? Are you?" she childishly giggles receiving the over rush of roots attacking her in defence only making her laugh louder until she drops onto the floor and squirms about trying to escape the roots.

"okay okay! I take it back I take it back! Have mercy please!" she howls loudly until the roots stop and rest over her form letting her breath, sitting up her fingers stroke the vines.

"I didn't say you weren't either" Xeni rolls her eyes and gets up this time the plant sits openly taking her curiosity once again, carefully not to touch the teeth her hand slides in and strokes the cut from before. It was now fully healed making her smile only brighter.

"I see it healed up that's good" Xeni strokes it again seeming to doze off again into a world of her own, the mouth closes ever so slowly but stops when it touches her arm.

"heh a bite hug…aww" she blushes softly stroking the inside of the now hidden plant further until something slimy seems to run its way up her hand and then down her wrist sending a series of hot and cold shudder down her body but not enough to freak her out.

"you have a tongue? You know I probably don't taste that good…" Xeni puts her free hand on the plants mouth and leans into it, carefully trying to look inside to see what is licking her but the light seems to blow up on its own making her jump.

"that's the third time that bulbs done that…need to go fix it…well I would if I could see where I was going" she heartedly giggles only just managing to free her hand from the licking plant, tripping over several times on her way around trying to find the back up switch to no luck. Steadily getting up her hand slides about until she finally touches something, it wasn't a plant and it was too warm to be a wall of any sorts either. A pair of golden rings stare intently down at her smaller frame while Xeni finds her self accidentally snuggled into what can now be guessed as their chest.

"w-who…" she only manages to utter before the seemingly fast moving figure melded into the shadows knock's her down onto the floor as, surprisingly, gently as possible. It's weight leans heavily down on Xeni and holds her there but only seems to stare at her, a hand runs its way across her cheek bone caressing it several times; hot breaths carelessly make their way down her open neck making her shudder again. Cautiously her hand trembles only softly as it makes its way up the persons body and float above her until they finally touch the warmth of their cheek, another hand takes hers and intertwines its fingers on the cold ground. Xeni blushes feeling her way across 'his' face and then stopping when the feeling she had felt this before seems to strike her.

"…." Xeni stares into the golden orbs drifting from the oddly moon shaped eye to the more human like eye, the colours dazzle her immensely and seem to hypnotise.

"say it again…" he finally murmurs while blowing a gentle warm husked kiss into her ear but she only stares upwards in confusion. 'say what again?' that's when it clicked, this nostalgic feeling wasn't her imagination.

"you're….special…" she dared to speak those words again gently with closed eyes, the body weight seems to lift and rise along with her body. Now sitting she lay in the arms of Zetsu being held and cuddled contently, he whispers again and again for her to repeat her self for him; the cuddles becoming more and more affectionate as time goes on.


End file.
